


The Last One To Touch Me

by donsboy



Category: CSI
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan finds someone.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is on the way...

Don was on his way home when a good-looking guy standing on the corner caught his eye. He pulled over and rolled down the window, waiting for the guy to come over. The guy he was watching was short, around 5' 4”, dark, curly hair, and the cutest ass Don had seen in a good while. The guy finally walked over and asked if Don wanted to party. Don asked how much, and the little guy went down the menu. Don told the guy to get in, and tossed him a hundred dollar bill. The little guy told Don he knew of a place where they could go, but Don told him they were just going to talk. The little guy told him to drive real slow around the block and they could talk all he wanted.

They introduced themselves, and made small talk. Don asked Jackson how long he'd been on the street, and Jackson said it had been two years. Don asked why he did it, and Jackson told him that it was the only thing he could think of to keep himself going when his ex took off. Jackson revealed that he didn't have any real job skills, and only made to the tenth grade before running away from home. Don asked about his family, and he said he only had a brother left, but they didn't talk anymore. Don realized that the ride was almost over, but he wanted to see Jackson again so he asked if this was his regular corner. Jackson said it was and that he'd be more than happy to take another ride with a good-looking cop like him anytime!

Sleep was a long time coming for Don that night. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Jackson's face. He knew it was foolish to want the guy, but he did. He wanted to get him off the street, and make him a respectable guy. In other words, he wanted to make him his! He could just hear Danny Messer going on and on about him having feelings for a rentboy, but he was not going to let something like that deter him. As he drifted off to sleep that night, he was already forming a plan to try and make Jackson his.

Jackson finally went in about 4 a.m. He couldn't stop thinking about the handsome cop (Don?) he'd spent time with earlier. That guy was amazing! All he wanted was to talk, and Jackson got a hundred dollars for just riding around answering a few innocent questions. Jackson could tell that Don was just trying to get to know him, and that was cool. He got ready for bed, and drifted off to sleep hoping that Don would come back around. It sure would be nice.

 

The next morning found Don thinking about Jackson. He got ready for work and headed to the precinct. He hoped he wouldn't have too much to do because he wanted to get to Jackson's corner and spend some more time with the guy. He hoped Jackson wouldn't be too busy, and that they could spend more time together this time than they had the night before. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stop thinking about Jackson. He sure hoped he had made a favorable impression of the little guy.

While Don was wondering about Jackson, Jackson was having breakfast and wondering if he was going to get to get to see Don in the near future. He needed to go to the health clinic and get a blood work-up so he could show Don that he was clean if the subject ever came up. He called and made an appointment for later that day, happy with his decision. He didn't know exactly what the deal was with this Don character, but he knew the guy was something special.

Later that afternoon, while Jackson was at the clinic, Danny stopped by Don's desk and asked if wanted to go have a beer after work. Don debated for a moment and told Danny he only had time for a quick one because he had a date. Danny got all curious, wanting to know who it was, where did they meet, things like that. Don told him to mind his business, and that if he was lucky, all would be revealed in due time. Danny finally left Don alone when Don told him he'd take a rain check on the beer.

Don was able to leave work early, so he went home to shower and change. He was very eager to see Jackson, but panicked when he realized that he had no idea when Jackson started his evening. Bummed, he sat down and watched TV for a while, and by 8 o'clock, he could wait no longer. He got in his car and headed the corner where he'd met Jackson the night before. 

Jackson had been a bit antsy all evening. He'd only done a few regulars, and turned down several because he was thinking about Don. As if by magic, Jackson looked up and saw Don's car headed his way. He smiled despite himself, and when Don stopped the car, Jackson jumped in and said: “Drive!” Don reached into his jacket pocket, but Jackson told him it wasn't necessary. Don asked how much time he had, and Jackson said he was taking the rest of the evening off.

Don asked if he could take him to dinner, and Jackson said that would be nice. They went to a little out-of-the-way place Jackson knew called Mama Rosa's. Everyone knew him there, and Mama Rosa herself came to the table. She and Jackson exchanged pleasantries, and he introduced her to Don. Mama asked if they were hungry and Jackson affirmed that they were. She came back to the table with a huge platter of spaghetti and meatballs. Both men dug in and made small talk as they ate. When they finished and were ready to leave, Mama Rosa told Don it was on the house.

When they left the restaurant, they walked in a small park across from the restaurant. They found a quiet spot and talked more.....

“So, Don, what's your interest in me?”

“Jackson, I'm really not sure yet. All I can say is that when I saw you, I had to stop and at least get a look up close......”

Jackson could tell Don was a bit embarrassed,and was touched that he was interested. He thought carefully before he spoke, and when he did, it was to try and put Don at ease.....

“There's nothing wrong with that. Hell, it's been a long time since I had a guy just want to get a better look and be nice to me at the same time. I'm flattered.....”

“Really?”

“Sure! Most of the guys I meet only have one thing on their mind, and we both know what that is.....”

“That's a shame, because you a very nice looking man, and friendly, too.....”

“Thank you, Don...... I have a question for you......”

“What's that?” 

“Does it bother you what I do for a living?”

“If it did, I never would have stopped to talk to you.....”

“You really mean that, don't you?”

“I sure do! Jackson, I think you're great, and I really want to spend some quality time with you.....”

“Don, are you asking me out on a real date?”

“I sure am!”

Jackson could tell that Don was serious about a date. He wanted this too because it had been way too long since a decent man wanted more from him that just sex. He told Don that he'd be pleased to go on a date with him, and was amazed at the look of pure happiness on the tall detective's face. The two men talked until Don noticed the time and said that he needed to get home because he had court the next day. He and Jackson exchanged cell numbers, and Don promised to call him the next evening.

When they arrived at what Don thought of as “Jackson's corner”, Don leaned over and gave Jackson a chaste kiss. The kiss brought a tear to Jackson's eye, but he turned away before Don saw it. As he got out of the car, Don promised again that he would call the next evening. Jackson closed the car door and watched Don's car pull into traffic, and was gone. A man pulled up looking for a date, but Jackson turned him down. He couldn't stand the idea of another man touching him unless it was Don......

END, Ch.1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Danny argue about Jackson.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is in the works!

The next few days passed uneventfully. Don called Jackson about their date, saying that he wanted to take him to Vinetti's for dinner. Jackson said that he'd never been there before, and Don said that he was in for a real treat. Jackson asked Don what time he needed to be ready, and Don said their reservation was for 8:30. He told Jackson that he would pick him up about 7:45, and asked for directions to Jackson's apartment. Jackson gave him the address and told him that he would meet him out front. Don said that would be fine, and that he couldn't wait to see him. Jackson said he felt the same, and Don ended the call with a huge smile on his face.

Jackson went out to buy a nice outfit for his date. He settled on a red sweater with a pair of pleated-front black slacks. He though the outfit was tasteful, and fitting for a date with Don. While Jackson was out shopping, Don was taking care of business at the precinct. He was just about finished when Danny popped in to collect that rain check on the beer after work. Don said he couldn't because he had a date. Danny got huffy about Don's being too busy for a beer, and Don told him that he'd met someone really special. Danny asked when he was going to get to meet the mystery man, and Don said they were having dinner at Vinetti's that night. Danny brightened up and said that he and Lindsay were having dinner there that night, too. Don told him that their reservations were at 8:30, and that maybe they would see them there.

Don went home, showered, and carefully chose his wardrobe for the evening. He picked black slacks, and an emerald green long-sleeved shirt. He looked at the clock, and saw that he needed to get moving so he could pick Jackson up on time. On the drive over, Don hoped that he and Jackson would have a nice evening. He wanted things to be real special because that's how Jackson made him feel. He saw Jackson standing on the stoop of his building and pulled in. He got out and walked around the car to open the door for him. Jackson smiled and winked at him as he got in the car.

On the way to the restaurant, the two men made small talk, Don asking questions about Jackson and his background, and Jackson doing the same. Jackson told Don about growing up in Texas and wanting to see the big city. He'd rode the bus with a friend of his, and they saw the sights and did all the touristy stuff. Jackson said his friend, Ron, ended up leaving him broke and he started doing what he did to make money. He didn't say much more after that, so Don didn't push the issue. Instead, he gave Jackson the abridged version of home life, high school, and the Academy. When they arrived at the restaurant, Don saw Danny and Lindsay on the sidewalk waiting to get in. Don told Jackson that he wanted him to meet some friends of his.

This part made Jackson nervous because he wanted Don's friends to like him and not judge him because of what he was, or was working on NOT being anymore. Don called him over, and when the guy Don was talking to looked up, Jackson froze. Don noticed immediately and whispered in Jackson's ear: “What's wrong?” That brought Jackson back, and he replied: “I'll tell you later...” Don looked at Jackson funny, and went on with the introductions.....

“Jackson, this is Danny and Lindsay Messer...... Dan, Linds, this is Jackson Welles.....”

“Hello, Jackson..... it's nice to meet you...”

“Nice to meet you, too, Lindsay....”

Danny said nothing, but gave Jackson a cold look and walked away. No one but Jackson really noticed, and he knew why Danny had done that. Boy, this was a real fucked-up bitch of situation! Jackson knew it was going to take every bit of poise and charm he had to get through this ordeal. To make things worse, Don invited the Messers to sit with them at their table.

After the food came, Jackson could barely eat. He made small talk with Lindsay, and Danny seemed to dominate all of Don's attention. This went on for more than an hour until Lindsay reminded Danny that they had to pick up Lucy from the sitter. They all walked outside and said their goodbyes on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant. When they got in the car, Don apologized for Danny taking up his attention. Jackson curtly told Don not to worry about it. Don remembered that Jackson had said he would tell him something later, so he asked what it was. All Jackson said was: “Ask Danny...”  
Jackson got out of the car and as he was doing so, Don told him he would call him the next day. Jackson never said a word, he just shut the car door and went inside.

Don was puzzled over Jackson's behavior, and Danny's coldness toward Jackson. He's noticed it almost immediately, but never said anything. He thought about this all the way home, and when he was getting ready for bed, he decided to talk to Danny first thing in the morning. Thinking back on Jackson's behavior, he hoped he hadn't done something to make the little guy upset. He needed to talk to him as soon as he got the chance. As he drifted off to sleep, he had visions of he and Jackson happy together. He made a wish that those visions would come true.

The next morning, Danny was waiting for Don outside the precinct when he arrived. Don could tell Danny was pissed, he just had no idea how pissed. When Don got close enough, Danny jerked his head toward the small park across the street. The two men headed over to a bench, and when they sat down, Danny started in on Don.....

“What the hell's the matter with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean Jackson..... what the hell are you doing going out with a guy like him???”

“You don't know him.....”

“The hell I don't!!!”

This must have been what Jackson meant last night when he told Don to ask Danny......

“Have you been with him , Messer?”

“That's my business.....”

“And I'm making it mine, you little son of a bitch! Have you been with Jackson?”

“Yes, I have..... several times......”

“That explains why you treated him like shit last night. You were afraid he was going to tell your secret.....”

“This isn't about me, it's about you dating a whore.....”

“Call him that one more time....... I dare you.....”

“Don, you know damn well what he is! Surely he's already mentioned it.....”

“He told me the truth from the start. There are no secrets between us about how he's made his living..... he's even given up doing that since he met me.”

“Yeah, right....”

“Danny, who I do or don't sleep with is my goddamn business, no matter what he's done, and I'll thank you to mind your own fucking business......”

 

Don walked away from Danny and went inside the precinct to start his day. His first case of the day found him working with Mac and Danny. He was polite and professional, and when he left, Mac said: 'You pissed him off, didn't you?'

“Yeah, it's about the guy he's seeing.....”

“What's the problem?”

“The guy is a rent boy, Mac....”

“Was or is?”

“Don says he's given it up since they met....”

“Danny, how is any of this your business?”

“Don's my best friend, and I don't want to see him get hurt.....”

“Don Flack is a grown man...... leave him to make his own mistakes.”

The two men went about their business, but Danny couldn't get the thought of Jackson out of his mind. To his shame, he felt him self becoming aroused. He dashed those thoughts quickly by thinking about Lindsay. For some reason, Danny knew it was gonna be a long day!

At lunch time, Don called Jackson just to hear his voice. Jackson was cordial to him, and they talked of several thing when Don mentioned that he and Danny had talked that morning. Jackson was silent for a moment, and Don asked if he was okay.....

“I'm alright, Don.....”

“I know better..... I can tell by the tone of your voice.....”

“It's not you, Don, I just can't believe that your best friend was a client of mine.....”

“Since you mentioned it, how long ago was that, and how many times did you see him?

“Well, it was about a year and a half ago, and I saw him probably 10 to 15 times. Why?”

“Just wondering..... he must have been seeing you when Lindsay was pregnant....”

“He did mention a pregnant wife..... after that, things wen to hell in a hand basket.....”

“What do you mean?”

“He became more demanding, and some of the things he made me do still make my skin crawl.....”

“I'm sorry, babe.....”

“Hey, you didn't know..... besides, that all over and done. I just want to concentrate on making a new start with my tall, dark-haired detective. There just one thing, though.....”

“What's that?”

“You and Danny are best friends, and that means we'll spend time together at some point. Now, please understand what I say: I am NOT asking you to choose between us!”

“I get that, babe..... If you are serious about starting fresh with me, then we'll find a way to deal with Danny.....”

 

END, Chapter 2...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny ruins another date for the guys, and Jackson has doubts about the future.

After Don ended the call, Jackson sat there thinking about the situation. If he and Don tried to make a go if it, would Danny make trouble? Would Don have to choose between him, a common ex-whore, and Danny, his best friend for many years? Jackson certainly didn't want things to come to that. If it did, Jackson knew he would walk away and never look back, no matter how he felt about Don. He really didn't want to find out if it might to come to that.

A few days later, Don called and asked if Jackson wanted to go have a few drinks. Jackson said that would be great. He asked Don where they were going, and Don mentioned a place called Sullivan's. He went on to say that he wanted Jackson to meet some more of his friends, and before Jackson could object, Don quickly said that Danny would not be there. Jackson asked when, and Don set the date for the following night and said he would pick him up around 7. Jackson said that would be fine, and Don told him that he had to go.

After the phone call to Jackson, Don headed over to the lab to catch the team (minus Danny) to invite them to Sullivan's so they could meet his new boyfriend. He found everyone in the break room where Danny was holding court about the fact that Don was dating a rent boy. When Don walked into the room, you could cut the tension with a knife. Adam, Sheldon, and Stella suddenly found other things to do and left the break room. Don turned to leave as well because Mac had come looking for Danny.

As Don was walking toward the elevator, Stella stopped him in the hall. She asked him if what Danny was saying was true. Don said it was, and was surprised at Stella's response: “I don't care what he does or doesn't do, I want to meet the man who's capture my favorite detective's heart!”

“As a matter of fact, I was coming to invite everyone but Danny to Sullivan's tomorrow night so you guys could meet him.....”

“Great! What time?”

“Around 7...... that's when I told Jackson I would pick him up.....”

“I'll see you then, Don.....” Stella gave Don a quick peck on the cheek and was gone.

When Don got back to the precinct, he tried to concentrate on his work, but was making little progress. He went to his captain and said that he wasn't feeling well and was going home.

Don stopped off at Pressman's Deli and picked up a sandwich for dinner and went home. After he ate, he started thinking about the situation with Danny. He couldn't understand why Danny put him down for dating Jackson. It didn't bother Don a bit that Jackson had been a rent boy. Why should it bother Danny so much? He got that his friend was “trying to look out for him” and he did appreciate the concern, but he was a big boy, and contrary to popular belief, knew what he was doing. Don's cell buzzed and he saw that it was Jackson calling. He answered, and was so glad to hear his guy's voice. Jackson said he called because he had a feeling that Don was down, and needed cheering up. Don told him that he didn't need a reason to call, but that it was good to hear his voice. Don didn't tell him of the incident at the lab, but talked of their date the following evening. 

After Don ended their call, Jackson lay down across his bed with tears in his eyes. He was thinking of Don and hoping that their date for drinks went better than their dinner date had gone. He had developed some serious feelings for Don in the short time he'd known him, and he wanted things to work out so much. He could tell Don had developed feelings for him as well, and wanted to be with him, no matter what. If only Danny would mind his own damn business..... Jackson knew there had to be so compromise that could be reached, but at the moment, he couldn't think of one. He let the tears flow freely,and ended up crying himself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Danny was at some dive getting drunk. Lindsay had been calling him non-stop for the last hour and a half, but he wouldn't answer his cell. Let her wonder! He sat back in his booth and surveyed the talent working the bar, and found a guy that looked almost like Jackson. He motioned him over and asked if he had a place to go they could go. Two hours and $100.00 later, Danny headed for home and the bitching he was gonna have to hear from Lindsay......

 

The next day dawned with promise. Don had all of his cases caught up, the paperwork finished and filed. Stella had stopped by the precinct on lab business and stopped by Don's desk. The two talked for a bit, and Stella asked if they were still on for drinks that night, and Don said they were. She said she would see him there and left to go back to the lab. That made Don feel good, and he decided to call Jackson. When he answered the phone, Don though he might be sick because he was hoarse and coughing. Jackson assured him that he was fine, and that he sounded awful because he hadn't taken his allergy pills yet. They talked about their date, and Don noticed that Jackson didn't sound excited as he had the day before......

“Babe, what's wrong?”

“Nothing, Don.... I'm just a bit nervous because I don't want a repeat of before.....”

“Don't worry, babe, everything's gonna be fine..... you'll see.....”

“What's with the “babe” business?”

“You mean me calling you “babe”?”

“Yeah...”

“It's because I already consider you my babe....”

Before Jackson could reply, Don had ended the call. Jackson smiled at the though of Don thinking of him that way. The man was full of surprises, and that's what Jackson liked about being with him. He was spontaneous and full of life. Jackson had never been with a man quite like Don before, and he was enjoying every second of it......

 

When Don arrived to pick Jackson up for their date, he gave him a big kiss, and a squeeze on the backside. Jackson said:”Watch ya hands, Grabby!” Don laughed and they got in the car headed for Sullivan's. Don was hoping that Stella and Mac had at least showed up. He didn't want tonight to go badly. When they arrived, Don saw Stella, Mac, Adam, and Sheldon sitting at a table waiting for them. He breathed a silent sigh of relief and introductions were made all around. Everyone was having a nice time getting to know Jackson, and Don could tell he was enjoying himself. If the team had a problem with Jackson, you'd never know it. Stella had monopolized Jackson's attention for most of the evening, but everyone else got a chance to talk to Jackson as well. When it was time to go, everyone walked out together and as they stood talking on the sidewalk, Danny came staggering up......

“Well, well, isn't this a pretty picture?”

Don headed toward Danny, but Mac beat him to it......

“Danny, go home.... you're drunk...”

“So what!”

“You're making a scene....”

“Fuck you, Mac.... oh, wait....did I interrupt ya'lls making arrangements for a group grope with everybody's favorite whore?”

“Dammit, Messer......”

“Don, don't!”

“Why not, babe?”

“Just take me home, please?”

“Yeah, Don, take the whore home. Just leave the money on the nightstand....”

“You mean like you used to, Danny?”

Everyone froze at Jackson's remark. Some looked at Danny and others looked at Jackson. He stood face to face with Danny and was looking him dead in the eye when he said it. The look on Jackson's face dared Danny to keep running his mouth, but Danny wasn't quite that foolish. He mumbled something, and Adam got him in a cab and gave the driver Danny's address. Jackson turned and started down the sidewalk, tears of shame blurring his vision. He heard Don's voice calling to him, but he kept walking. He figured his best bet would be to try and get away from everybody so he could be alone. He hailed a cab and gave the driver his address. Don watched the cab as it disappeared from view, hoping he could find a way to fix this!

Danny made it home, only to find the house dark and no one home. He found a note from Lindsay saying the Lucy was with the sitter, and that she had been called out to a scene. Danny got a beer from the fridge and sat down in the darkened living room. The longer he sat there, the more he thought about Jackson. If the truth were known, he was jealous that Don had a chance with Jackson and he didn't. Not that he really wanted one because he was happy with Lindsay. It all boiled down to the fact that he could do things to Jackson that he would never do to Lindsay. That thought aroused him, and he went into the bathroom, masturbated, and went to bed.

Across town, Don was at a loss as to what to do. Twice Danny had ruined his dates with Jackson. Everything was going well until he showed up. Just what was it about Jackson that set Danny off? Why couldn't Danny accept the fact that he was happy with Jackson. Sure , they were in the beginning stages of their relationship, but that didn't mean that they were doomed to fail. Don was too stubborn to let that happen. He decided to just proceed, and hope that Danny would eventually accept the fact that Don and Jackson were going to be together.

Meanwhile, Jackson was putting together a plan that might help the Danny situation. He decided he would appeal to Danny's sense of fairness, hoping he could get through to him. He was prepared to tell Danny that no matter what happened, Jackson was going to be with Don. Jackson could be just as hard-headed as Danny tried to be. He decided he would go to the lab in the morning and try to talk to Danny. It might be a foolish idea, but it was the only one he had at the moment.....

 

The next morning, Don called Jackson but only got his voice mail. He got ready and headed for the precinct. He had a bad feeling that he couldn't quite shake, but he though it was because he hadn't talked to Jackson. After assignments were handed out, he went to his desk and tried to call Jackson again. Still no answer, just voice mail. He headed to the lab to talk to Mac about a pending case, and got the answer as to why he couldn't reach Jackson. When he got off the elevator, he noticed several people standing outside the break room. Curious, he went over and was shocked to find Jackson and Danny locked in the room together.

Though the voices were a bit muffled because of the glass, everyone could tell there was on hell of an argument going on......

“Danny, you need to realize that Don and I are going to be together no matter what you say or do......”

“Like hell you will! He'll have to choose between us, and he'll choose me, hands down!”

“I wouldn't be too sure of that! If he ever knew how you treated me, he'd walk away from you in a heartbeat!'

“I was just getting my money's worth, whore!”

Danny grabbed Jackson by the throat, slammed him against the wall and said....

“You're a no-good slut,and that's all you ever will be! You're gonna stay away from Don, and be at my beck and call...... You're my whore, not his!”

At that point, Mac Taylor unlocked finally got the door unlock and he and Don burst into the room.....

“Danny, let him go....”

“Stay out of this, Mac!”

Don grabbed Danny by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from Jackson. Mac took Danny to his office while Don checked Jackson out to see if he was okay. Jackson shooed Don away and walked out of the break room heading for the elevators. Don caught up with him as he was getting into the elevator and held the door. Jackson stood there with tears in his eyes and said: “Don, please just leave me alone.....”

END, Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don asks Jackson to marry him.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale is in the works now... Thanks for your patience.

When Jackson arrived at his apartment, he flung himself onto the sofa, Crying like there was no tomorrow. Goddamn Danny Messer to Hell! Jackson should have known that trying to talk to Danny would do no good, but he had to try anyway. He couldn't believe that Danny had given himself away like he had. Maybe it was a good thing Lindsay hadn't been there to hear Danny's revelation. Jackson knew it wouldn't be long before she found out, because everyone knew about how office gossip works. At any rate, it wasn't his problem anymore. He decided that the next time Don called, he would tell him that they should end this before it went any further. That was the only thing Jackson could think of to ease the tension and salvage personal relationships, if possible.

Mac sat behind his desk having finished giving Danny a dressing down for his behavior regarding Jackson. When asked why Danny acted the way he did, he simply looked at Mac and said: “That whore belongs to me!”

“What do you mean by that?”

“When Lindsay was pregnant, she didn't feel up to sex much, so I started fooling around with rent boys. That's how I met Jackson. We had a few dates, and then I found out that he would let me do things I'd fantasized about for a few extra bucks. Things I couldn't get any of the other rent boys to do......”

“So, in your eyes, that made him yours.....”

“Yeah, as long as I had the cash, he was mine. I can't stand the idea of him being with Don because he's stopped hooking, and that means I don't stand a chance.....”

“Danny, you really need to get a handle on this. What if Lindsay finds out the truth about all of this?”

“That will never happen..... I'll see to that!”

“You really need to let this thing with Jackson go. He and Don are determined to be together, and if that means Don cutting you, his best friend, out of his life,I'd be willing to be he would do just that!”

“I don't think Don would do that.....”

“But you really don't want to find out, do you?”

 

Don was half out of his mind with worry. Sadness was mixed in there as well because the tears and the look in Jackson's eyes on the elevator tore Don to pieces. He needed to talk to Jackson and make sure he was okay, but that sounded stupid even to him. Of course Jackson wasn't okay, what with Danny and his bullshit, and his own inability to come up with a solution to the problem was enough to ensure the little guy was in bad shape. Don grabbed his wallet and keys and headed to Jackson's place just to check on him.

Don was anxious on the way over because he remembered that Jackson had told him to leave him alone. Don was just stubborn enough to ignore that, hence the drive to Jackson's place. When he got there, he saw the light in Jackson's window and took that as a sign that Jackson was home. He took the stairs two at a time and knocked loudly on Jackson's door. Jackson wondered who the hell was there that late, so he walked over to the door and asked: “Who is it?”

“It's Don...... please open the door.....”

“Go away, Don....”

“Jackson, please let me in..... I need to talk to you.....”

“We ain't got nothing to talk about anymore, Don. You need to go.....”

“Jackson, please let me in.....”

Jackson knew that Don wasn't leaving until he saw him, so he opened the door. Don engulfed him in a big hug and smothered him with kisses. Jackson finally broke free and went to sit on the sofa. Don followed him and sat on the sofa as well.....

“So talk, Don.....”

“Babe, I just had to see you because you were so hurt and upset this afternoon that I had to make sure you were alright.....”

“Well, as you can see, I'm fine.....”

“Jackson, please don't shut me out.....”

“Don, we might as well face the fact that nothing's going to change, so I think it best if we just end this now and get on with our lives.....”

“Jackson, please tell me you don't mean that..... I couldn't stand it if you didn't want me in your life....”

“It's not really what I want, Don, but I'm afraid it will have to be that way, and you know why.....”

“Baby, forget all that bullshit! Let's just concentrate on us.....”

“You mean you would throw away all the years you and Danny were friends just to be with me? Think about that before you answer, and remember, I never wanted it to come to you having to choose.....”

Don got quiet, and was deep in though about what Jackson had just said. It was true that he and Danny had been friend for many years. But that friendship didn't hold Don when he was lonely, it didn't comfort him when he was sad, it sure as hell didn't help him when he was horny! Jackson was everything Don had wanted in a partner. And for the last time, Don didn't give a damn about Jackson's past. All he knew was that he was in love, and he'd be damned if anyone was going to keep him from being happy. Friend or not! He looked at Jackson, and asked: “Will you marry me?” Jackson was taken aback for a moment until he realized that Don was serious.......

“Are you sure about this, Don?”

“I've never been more sure about anything. I want this so much.....”

“I want it too, Don.....”

“You do?”

“Yes, I want this because I'm in love with you , and I think we can make it work.....”

“Then what do you say, babe?”

“Don, I'll marry you....”

Don let out a whoop and a holler and smothered Jackson with kisses. Jackson finally got him to calm down so they could make arrangements.....

“I've already gotten my blood work done. That was in case we ever......”

“I got mine done, too. I had it done about a week ago.... just in case....”

“City Hall?”

“Easiest way to go...”

And so it was settled. They finalized everything, and Don said he would be there early so they could be at City Hall when they opened. Jackson kissed Don, and told him to be careful on his way home. Don asked if he was rushing him off, and Jackson said that he was because he wanted to try and go to bed so he could be up on time. Don said he needed to do the same. So with a hug and a chaste kiss, Don headed home more excited than he had been in a very long time.

After Don left, Jackson sat down on the sofa marveling at the fact that he and Don were to be married the next morning. This proved that Don really did want Jackson,consequences be damned! That should prove once and for all that Jackson was worthy of a decent man. He went to his closet and picked out the clothes he wanted to wear the next day. As he was waiting for sleep to take him, he sent up a prayer to God thanking him for sending Don his way.

The next morning dawned raining and gloomy. Don didn't let that dampen his spirits. He called Jackson to make sure he was up, and the two talked for a few minutes. Jackson could tell Don was almost as excited as he was. He told Don to stop yakking on the phone, and come get him. Don laughed ans said he was on his way. Jackson finished getting dressed and sat down by the window to watch for Don. He hoped that everything went well today, and that there were no problems. He sent up another prayer that God would watch over them today.

When Don and Jackson arrived at City Hall, Jackson was surprised to find Mac, Stella, Lindsay, Adam, and Sheldon waiting for them out in the hall. Jackson thanked everyone for coming, and took Don aside, asking if he told them to be here. Don said he did, and said he hoped that Jackson didn't mind. Jackson said it was very nice to have witnesses to their wedding. They kissed and everyone was getting ready to go into the Marriage Bureau when they heard a familiar voice calling to them from down the hall.  
Don and Jackson turned and saw Danny Messer headed down the hall toward them.....

 

To Be Continued.....


	5. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny surprises Don and Jackson by making amends, and the two get married.

Jackson could feel Don tense up as Danny walked toward them. He touched Don on the arm, but Don shook him off.......

“Messer, whatever you've got on your mind, you can turn around and go. I don't want you here, ruining my wedding.....”

“I didn't come here to ruin anything, Don.....”

“I don't understand.....”

“Let me explain; Jackson, I want to apologize to you for treating you so badly, and for giving you such a hard time. You deserve to be happy, and I think you will be with Flack.”

“Danny, I appreciate that very much, and I accept your apology.....”

“Thank you for that.... Don, we've been friends for many years, and I acted like a complete and total ass. It dawned on me that if I truly was your friend, I would support your decision to be with Jackson. That's why I'm here today.....”

“Thank you for that, Danny, it means a lot.....”

The two men shook hands, and Danny embraced Don. Everyone went in so they could start the ceremony, such as it was. When it was over, Don and Jackson made their escape, and headed to Don's apartment after promising to meet the others for drinks later.

When they arrived at Don's place, both men were a bit nervous. Don went to the kitchen and brought back beers for each of them. Jackson really wasn't thirsty, but he drank a few sips anyway. Don reached over and pulled Jackson to him, gently smothering his face in kisses. The kisses turned serious and soon the men were making out on the couch. Don picked Jackson up and took him to the bedroom, gently placing him on the bed. He joined him, and they began undressing each other with a fervor and passion. When Don got Jackson undressed, he marveled at the little guys body. It was damn near perfect. Toned, but not overly muscled, very little body hair, and one of the biggest cocks Don had ever seen.

Jackson gave Don the once over, and definitely liked what he saw. The long, lean muscles, the hairy chest, the nicely proportioned cock, He reached up and touched Don's chest hair, gently stroking it. Don began running his hands over Jackson's body, causing shivers to course through Jackson's small frame. The two men explore, teased, kissed, licked, and fucked for most of the afternoon until they were totally exhausted.

Don noticed the time, and reminded Jackson about meeting the gang for drinks. The two showered and dressed, reluctant to leave the apartment. They headed out to Sullivan's, where Stella had gotten them a small cake, and everyone brought a small gift. Sort of a mini-reception, if you will. Everyone was there, except for Danny and Lindsay. Don asked where they were, and Stella said that they had things to do. Everyone had a good time, and the mini-reception went well. It grew late, and soon it was time to go. 

It wasn't long until Don found out why Danny and Lindsay weren't at the party. Danny confessed everything to Lindsay, and they were trying to work things out. It seemed that Danny had a habit of talking in his sleep, and he said a few things that interested Lindsay very much. She confronted him after Don and Jackson's wedding and things were kinda rough in the Messer household. Don related the whole Danny thing to Jackson, and Jackson said that nothing stays a secret forever. Don stated that he didn't want secrets between he and Jackson, and Jackson promised they would have no secrets.

One Saturday afternoon, Don and Jackson were in Strawberry Fields, sitting at a picnic table. They were talking about everything and nothing, and Don surprised Jackson with a question.....

“Any regrets?”

“About what, Don?”

“This, getting married, us???”

“None....”

“Not even a little bit?”

“Nope!”

“You know I love you, right?”

“There's never been a doubt in my mind.....”

“So you ARE in this for the long haul then.....”

“Don, I want you to be the first, the last, and the only one to touch me.....”

THE END


End file.
